


Не убоюсь я зла

by Undead



Category: X-Men RPF
Genre: AU, Evil!James, M/M, Religious-kink, saint!Michael
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-04-30 23:37:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5184023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Undead/pseuds/Undead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Будь осторожнее в своих желаниях» — это предупреждение старо как мир.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не убоюсь я зла

**Author's Note:**

> в фике использованы реальные тексты молитв и проповедей. И здесь никто не пытается оскорбить чувства верующих.

— Грех, когда входит в ум наш, мал, как муравей. Ибо первая ступень греха — когда делают доброе дело с плохим намерением. Потому что доброе дело, совершенное с плохим намерением, не имеет награды, оно засчитывается на стороне намерения и погубляется. Душа и жизнь доброго дела — это его намерение.

Солнечные лучи мягко ложатся на каменный пол, пробиваясь сквозь витражи длинных узких окон. Мудрые и печальные лики святых, взирающие на пришедших людей с икон, залиты тем же мягким светом, и кажется, будто они сияют.

Тихий, но звучный голос святого отца разносится по церкви, поднимаясь под высокие потолки, отражаясь от стен и волнами разливаясь по всей зале. Их городок небольшой — прихожан немного, и всех отец Майкл знает по именам. Про каждого он может поведать множество вещей в мельчайших подробностях и никогда ни о ком ничего не скажет — тайна исповеди. Каждый из них облегчал совесть в небольшой исповедальне, и каждому из них святой отец отпускал грехи, беря тяжесть знания на свою душу. 

— Кто ради любостяжания совершил отречение от мира, тот подобен мельничному жернову, в котором всегда вращается одно и то же. Кто из страха совершил отречение от мира, тот подобен фимиаму, который вначале благоухает, а затем дымит. Кто из любви к Богу совершил отречение от мира — то есть из любви Божией, — тот к желанию прилагает желание и огонь к огню, воспламеняясь любовью Божией, служа Богу со страхом и трепетом.

Зачастую несложно угадать, в чем будет каяться богобоязненный прихожанин. Внешний вид рассказывает не хуже не произнесенных еще слов — не всегда, но часто. Святой отец же являет собой образец несхожести внутреннего и внешнего: жесткие черты лица, холодные серые глаза, скупость движений и сдержанность принадлежат человеку светлому и жертвенному по своей натуре. Для каждого обратившегося у него находятся искренние слова утешения и поддержки, и каждый может быть уверен в том, что здесь встретит лишь понимание. Одного только человека он не может утешить и отпустить ему грех — да и есть ли, что отпускать?

Джеймс сидит отдельно от всех прихожан, в самом конце зала, но так же внимательно слушает проповедь, смотрит на святого отца небесно-синим взглядом, и от этого как будто неловко. Глаза у него светлые и невинные, как у ребенка, но за ними, отец Майкл знает, пляшут черти — и кроется страдание. Джеймс слывет в городе шебутным малым, не дураком выпить и повеселиться, первым в опасных и глупых забавах, незлобивым и острым на язык. Много девушек увивается за ним, да только ни одной не удалось привязать этого гуляку к себе, ни одна не может похвастаться тем, что ей досталось внимания больше, чем остальным. И только отцу Майклу известно, как вышло так, что ни одна красавица не смогла пленить его сердца, только отец Майкл слышал его сбивчивые признания в исповедальне, давя в себе желание отвернуться — казалось, будто Джеймс даже сквозь решетку видит его и заглядывает прямо в глаза, тянет за собой в свою одержимость. Будто видит его насквозь и знает, какие смутные отголоски чувств будит своими словами и взглядами в святом отце — давно забытые, запретные, напоминающие об отрочестве и юности, знойном душном лете, тяжелом запахе трав и мускусного пота, сладких греховных мыслях и отцовских розгах, когда тот проведал о том, что единственный сын поддался дьявольскому соблазну. 

Ни отца, ни матери давно нет в живых, но за Майклом присматривает Бог, и он — праведный сын Его. Родители могли бы гордиться.

Джеймс исповедуется редко, все больше слушает его проповеди, смотрит издалека, приходит последним и уходит первым. Только когда совсем невмоготу становится, когда совсем заедает тоска — приходит и шепчет горячечные признания, кается и просит снисхождения. Отец Майкл потом не спит ночами, часами молится о спасении Джеймсовой души и о прощении и стойкости для себя — всякий раз, когда сердце на мгновение замирает в груди, когда слабый человеческий дух его снова мучают соблазны. 

Проповедь кончается, и отец Майкл ищет Джеймса взглядом, но не находит — тот снова ушел раньше всех. Может, оно и к лучшему, не будет лишний раз смущать разум своими чистыми глазами, за которыми кроются нечистые помыслы. Святой отец гонит от себя эту малодушную мысль.

Джеймс знает, что святой отец избегал бы его, если бы мог, и потому не показывается на глаза лишний раз, хотя будь его воля — смотрел бы вечно, как произведением искусства любовался им, его прямым станом, разворотом плеч, сильными холеными пальцами, перебирающими четки, движениями кадыка над обхватывающей шею белой колораткой, каждым поворотом головы, и всякий раз бы запоминал его заново, стараясь не упустить ни малейшей детали. Чтобы потом, ночью, запершись в комнате, воспроизвести его в памяти как живого, только рядом, отзывчивого, покорного, горячего и опьяняющего одним своим присутствием. Но это все позже, а пока его ждет только уже привычный бар и возможность надраться так, что хозяин сам выгонит его и посоветует хорошенько проспаться. Не ходить бы на эти чертовы проповеди да не травить себе душу недостижимым, но Джеймс не может найти в себе силы отказаться от возможности видеть отца Майкла таким. Когда он проповедует, он не похож на тех святых на иконах, но в глазах его — свет и любовь, и это действует получше любого дурмана.

Бармен встречает его как старого друга и без слов ставит перед ним полную кружку — знает, что когда Джеймс приходит вот таким потерянным, когда прячет глаза и сторонится веселых компаний — он будет просто напиваться в одиночестве, пока его не выставишь вон перед закрытием. Если не заснет раньше, уронив голову на стол. Кто ж изводит его так, весельчака и любимца девушек, что нигде он не может найти покоя, кроме как в объятиях зеленой феи? Бармен только качает головой — когда-то и сам был такой. Пока молодой, каждый отказ — трагедия, а потом и не вспомнишь, как звали ту красотку.

Но на этот раз привычное угрюмое уединение Джеймса нарушают. Он уже выпил прилично, ему хочется поговорить, выплеснуть эту тоску и злость на невозможность что-то изменить, и он позволяет незнакомцу сесть рядом. Тот оказывает путешественником, решившим на ночь остановиться в их городишке, и Джеймса это вполне устраивает. Он говорит и говорит, остатками здравого смысла удерживая себя от того, чтобы не выдать себя окончательно.

— Люблю я, понимаешь? И сам не знаю, как так вышло, никого так не любил и не полюблю. И хорошо бы никогда больше не любить так! Не греет любовь эта, а жжет огнем. Какая мука любить того, кто никогда не будет принадлежать тебе! Иногда думается мне — зачем мне эта жизнь, если я обречен на такие страдания? Один взгляд — и я готов руки целовать, покориться, отречься от всего, душу продать! Только на что мне взгляды, насмотрелся я до конца жизни... Вру, нельзя насмотреться на него. И мало мне взглядов, хочу, чтобы сердце его мне принадлежало, чтобы весь он был моим.

Он не замечает, как выдает свою горькую тайну, и незнакомец тоже будто не замечает, слушает, кивает, смотрит словно в самую душу, поощряет этим взглядом колдовским, позволяет выговориться, не винит ни в чем.

— Не кори себя, — отвечает он, и голос его — утешение и обещание. — Не вини злую судьбу. Разве ты не праведный католик? Разве Господь наш не учит нас вере и смирению? Так смири свою боль, верь, и воздастся тебе по вере твоей. Господь слышит детей своих, а когда остается глух он, то имеющий слух да услышит. 

Джеймс хмурится, слова незнакомца звучат все глуше, он пытается разобрать их и не может. Перед глазами плывет, он чувствует, что вот-вот отключится, и думает, что зря столько пил, неудобно будет вот так заснуть посреди разговора... На этом сознание его покидает.

Бармен пересчитывает отданные Джеймсом деньги и хочет протянуть ему сдачу, но тот уже уходит, не глядя и не прощаясь. Мужчина только качает головой — пропадает парень, совсем пропадает. Вот уже и сам с собой разговаривать начал, а ведь раньше за ним такого не водилось. Сидел, вливал в себя кружку за кружкой, но молчал. А так и до горячки недолго. 

***

На улицах малолюдно. С наступлением темноты в этом районе почти все предпочитают оставаться дома, разве что мальчишки иногда бегают, не желая прерывать игры, но их все равно вскоре загоняют под крышу. Закрываются магазины, мастерские, парикмахерская на углу, даже небольшой хостел. Продолжают работать лишь госпиталь да городская церковь, которую святой отец запирает совсем поздно, иногда почти перед рассветом. Туда и направляется Джеймс, и его нетвердая походка становится все уверенней с каждым шагом. 

Отец Майкл не ждет прихожан так поздно: он остается, чтобы убрать церковь и помолиться в одиночестве, и обычно его уединение не тревожат. Но не в этот раз. 

Он оборачивается на звук шагов и видит Джеймса. 

— Святой отец, я согрешил, — объявляет тот с порога, и отец Майкл против воли жалеет о том, что оказался здесь, что не ушел домой, что теперь придется вновь сражаться с собственными демонами. Он тут же душит в себе эту слабость.

— Я хочу исповедаться, — продолжает Джеймс, и второй мыслью святого отца становится то, что тот ведет себя не так, как всегда. Обычно он тих, как перед судом, боится поднять на него глаза, и только в полумраке исповедальни его прорывает потоком отчаянных слов. Теперь же он смотрит прямо, жадно и открыто, и этот взгляд почти осязаем. Джеймс подходит ближе, и тогда отец Майкл чувствует исходящий от него запах спирта, но взгляд его слишком чист для того, кто проводил время в трактире. 

— Ты пьян, — мягко замечает отец Майкл, скорее предполагая, чем утверждая это, — нельзя в таком виде входить в храм Божий.

Но Джеймс качает головой и улыбается так, что сердце замирает — кажется, что эта улыбка вот-вот треснет, расколется, рассыплется, и останется одна лишь гримаса боли на его лице. И отец Майкл молча кивает, заходит в исповедальню и слышит, как Джеймс преклоняет колени за решетчатым окошком. Он не успевает даже произнести первые слова молитвы, когда Джеймс уже начинает говорить: 

— Благослови меня, святой отец, ибо я согрешил. Благослови меня, ибо я страдаю и ропщу на небеса. Мне нет покоя ни днем, ни ночью, и мысли, которые ты назовешь греховными, не оставляют меня. Разве это справедливо? Как наш Отец мог так поступить — даровать способность любить, а затем назвать любовь грехом? Как грехом может быть желание быть счастливым и делать счастливым другого? Разве это не благое дело? Я хочу всего лишь быть с тем, о ком все мои мысли, и почему это неправильно?

Отец Майкл слушает сбивчивую речь и задается теми же вопросами. Почему любовь разделена на правильную и неправильную, если несет в себе одну суть? Он не должен даже задумываться об этом, его удел — верить, но мысли не прогнать, и ему остается только вымаливать потом прощение у их Отца за сомнения.

Джеймс говорит и говорит, и это совершенно не похоже на исповедь, потому что он и не думает каяться на этот раз, — только обвиняет и оправдывается, тем самым лишь отягощая свой грех, а отец Майкл не прерывает его, хотя должен. Должен наставить, должен незаметно подвести к нужным словам, помочь испытать искреннее желание исправиться, но он не может заставить себя, словно больше не имеет на это права, посмев согласиться с Джеймсом. Захваченный сумбурными мыслями, он не сразу замечает, что Джеймс меняет тему, не винит больше небо в своей боли, не изливает свою обиду, но... увещевает? Обещает?

— Если бы ты только разрешил... Просто позволь мне, и я покажу, какие видения посещают меня ночами. Позволь себе принять мою любовь. Всего один поцелуй. Всего одно прикосновение. Я не буду неволить тебя и даже не взгляну против твоего желания. Но если ты дашь мне хоть один шанс... Я подарю тебе все ласки мира. Ты когда-нибудь представлял, каково это — чувствовать чужие губы на своей коже? Жар чужого дыхания? Чужие прикосновения к телу? Или хотя бы свои, Майкл? Скажи, ты касался себя? Ты ведь не можешь не испытывать желания. Ты не бесплотный дух, ты живой человек. Представь только, какое удовольствие я мог бы открыть тебе. Как преклонил бы колени перед тобой, и не ради покаяния. Только подумай об этом...

Отец Майкл должен прекратить это безумие, уйти, выгнать богохульника, раз уж не может наставить его, но он молчит и невольно послушно думает о том, что говорит Джеймс. Думает о чистых и светлых синих глазах, взирающих на него снизу вверх, о том, какие горячие, должно быть, у Джеймса губы, и о том, что от него наверняка пахнет тем же мускусом, что он ощущал когда-то давно минувшим летом.

За своими мыслями он не замечает, как медленно закрываются сами собой тяжелые дубовые двери, опоясанные резной сталью, как опускается засов, как начинают чадить кадильницы — и вместо привычного терпкого ладана из них валит тяжелый сладкий дым. Отец Майкл вдыхает его, ощущает приторный привкус на языке — и не помнит, что это неправильно. Мысли путаются, становятся неповоротливыми, а каждое слово Джеймса словно обдает жаром, заставляет сбивчиво ловить ртом воздух, оттягивать кажущийся вдруг таким узким ворот. Сутана будто превращается из привычного удобного одеяния в робу из жесткой мешковины, царапающей кожу, голова становится тяжелой и одновременно пустой и легкой, и кажется, что колени вот-вот подогнутся — ему знакома эта сладкая истома, он помнит ее все с того же жаркого и греховного лета. А Джеймс все не умолкает, обещает, соблазняет, и отцу Майклу кажется, что все его тело отзывается на эти обещания, что он уже готов покориться этому вкрадчивому голосу и невинно-синим глазам — ему даже не нужно видеть Джеймса, чтобы представлять их как наяву. Яркие, с поволокой греховной похоти, и смотреть Джеймс будет с обожанием, сотворив себе кумира из священника.

— Один раз. Одна-единственная ночь. Большего я не попрошу, захочешь — и не покажусь тебе больше на глаза. 

Отец Майкл вздрагивает, слыша голос Джеймса совсем рядом, за спиной, и рывком оборачивается. Забывшись в своих фантазиях, он не слышит, как Джеймс поднимается и, обойдя исповедальню, заходит внутрь. От резкого движения святого отца ведет, и ему приходится ухватиться за стенки, чтобы не упасть. В голове все так же гулко и пусто. А Джеймс делает шаг к нему, падает на колени, и, как обещал, склоняет перед ним голову.

— Тебе нельзя здесь находиться, — выдавливает отец Майкл, почему-то выбирая из всех прегрешений самое безобидное, и боится вздохнуть лишний раз — кажется, что с каждым вдохом он теряет разум. 

-Ты же видишь – я в отчаянии, — шепчет в ответ Джеймс, поднимая взгляд на святого отца, и тот видит на его лице страдание и любовь. — Только ты можешь спасти меня. Не Он. Ты.

Отец Майкл не сопротивляется, когда Джеймс берет его за руку, когда начинает целовать пальцы, когда прижимается щекой к ладони и коротко рвано выдыхает. Собственное тело кажется ему чужим, непослушным, почти окаменевшим, — и в то же время легким и податливым, как никогда. Каждое прикосновение Джеймса подчиняет себе, и отец Майкл упускает момент, когда тот рывком поднимается на ноги и вжимает его в стену исповедальни. 

Пахнет лакированным деревом, алкоголем, цветами и дымом. 

Джеймс прижимается губами к его горлу — там, где сумасшедше бьется пульс, — прикусывает, ласкает языком, и отец Майкл задыхается от прошивающего насквозь острого удовольствия. Кажется будто он больше не властен над собой, потому что не может же он сам с такой жадной готовностью выгибать шею, подставляясь Джеймсовым поцелуям, так всем телом стремиться навстречу и реагировать на каждый поцелуй такими жалкими вздохами-всхлипами. Они оба одеты, но ему все равно кажется, что он чувствует малейший изгиб Джеймсова тела своим, и это одно из прекраснейших ощущений за всю его жизнь. Отец Майкл знает, что совершает грех, но не может не поддаться. Он все-таки оказался слабее дьявольских соблазнов.

А Джеймс явно не мучается никакими угрызениями совести. Получив вожделенное, он спешит насладиться сполна, словно боясь, что святой отец очнется, найдет в себе силы оттолкнуть его. Он целует, кусает, вылизывает, шарит руками по чужому телу, обрывая себя на полужесте, полуласке, чтобы тут же начать новую. Его пальцы едва гнутся, когда он расстегивает пуговицы на сутане, — все до единой, до самого низа, — снова опускаясь на колени и не сразу решаясь прикоснуться к обнаженной коже. А потом он словно вспоминает о своей спешке, оглаживает ладонями бока, целует торопливо бедро и смотрит в глаза — точно как отец Майкл и представлял. Дальнейшее в его мыслях терялось в стыдливой дымке, но сейчас он видит все наяву — Джеймс расстегивает брюки и губами накрывает его член, обхватывает мягко и жарко, скользит по нему, и сдерживаться становится невозможно. Стон кажется неприлично громким в пустой церкви, и отец Майкл прикусывает кулак, чтобы хоть как-то заглушить его. Ноги становятся ватными, воздуха отчаянно не хватает, и он чувствует себя абсолютно пьяным. Он зарывается пальцами в волосы Джеймса, сжимает их, и в этом жесте нет ни намека на принуждение — скорее, попытка удержаться. Джеймс сдавленно стонет и будто бы даже подается навстречу его руке. Он, кажется, не особо умел, но оценивать отец Майкл не берется. К тому же, Джеймс и правда дарит ему такие ощущения, каких он не испытывал даже в самых греховных своих снах, и на какие-то связные мысли его уже не хватает. Он чувствует, как сводит удовольствием мышцы, как все тело напрягается, и кажется, что еще чуть-чуть, — и он не выдержит, но Джеймс не позволяет ему кончить. Он отодвигается, и святой отец едва успевает запретить себе потянуть его за волосы обратно. Джеймс улыбается шало, смотрит таким счастливым взглядом, какого отец Майкл раньше никогда у него не видел, покрывает поцелуями его бедра и живот, и к нему хочется прикоснуться в ответ. Изучить ладонями все его тело, расчертить губами, попробовать на вкус.

— Еще не все, я еще не все дал тебе... — шепчет Джеймс и снова берет его за руку, целует пальцы и тянет за собой, поднявшись с колен. Отец Майкл слепо и покорно следует за ним, оступаясь на выходе из исповедальни. Он идет, как в дурмане, и Джеймс — словно его единственный ориентир. На улице уже совсем стемнело, и только свечи разгоняют мрак в церкви. Огни вздрагивают от малейшего движения воздуха и бросают на стены танцующие тени. Отец Майкл не может вспомнить, зажигал ли он их. Джеймс подталкивает его к алтарю и заставляет сесть, положив руку на плечо и слегка надавливая. Он уже спокоен — теперь ничто не помешает, святой отец в его власти. Не нужно ни торопиться, ни пытаться урвать как можно больше, как можно быстрее. Можно изводить его ласками всю ночь, как мечталось, исполнить каждое малейшее свое желание. Отца Майкла сейчас не узнать — ничего не осталось от собранного, строгого и неприступного священника. Он тяжело дышит, то и дело облизывает обычно сомкнутые в жесткую линию губы, смотрит на Джеймса поплывшим взглядом и тянется навстречу, когда тот собирается поцеловать его. Сутана распахнута, но ему все равно невыносимо жарко, и даже без ласкающих прикосновений тяжелое душное возбуждение не спадает. Джеймс встает между его раздвинутых коленей и целует, раскрывает языком чужие губы, а отец Майкл только глухо стонет ему в рот и притягивает ближе, словно боится отпустить. 

Джеймс снова спускается на шею, и святого отца продирает дрожью от того, какое наслаждение приносят укусы. Он и представить не мог, что это может быть приятно, что это может быть так — до невольно прогибающейся спины, до потемнения в глазах, до гортанных стонов. Он понятия не имел, что его собственное тело может быть настолько восприимчивым к любому воздействию. Джеймс мягко толкает отца Майкла в грудь, и он послушно ложится, неосторожно смахивая с алтаря толстые белые свечи и распятие. Шум словно выдергивает его из опьянения, он вздрагивает, порывается прикрыться и сойти с алтаря, но Джеймс успокаивает его шепотом и лаской.

— Нет, нет, подожди, не уходи, ты еще не можешь уйти, прошу тебя, — молит он, пока его ладонь скользит по груди, а губы касаются уха. — Позволь мне закончить, а затем я сам уйду, только не гони меня теперь...

И отец Майкл подчиняется, ложится обратно, — не может не подчиниться, когда тело просит продолжения, когда мысли путаются от греховной похоти, поглотившей, кажется, все его сознание. Ему чудится, будто святые с икон смотрят на него, падшего, все, до единого, и от этого и горько, и страшно, и нет сил противиться желаниям тела.

— Господи, помилуй меня, грешного... — шепчет он непослушными губами и выдыхает, разводя колени, когда Джеймс стаскивает с него брюки и снова начинает ласкать его ртом. Его язык бесстыдно скользит по всей длине, заставляя отца Майкла давиться воздухом, от головки к основанию, и ниже, ниже, пока не останавливается между ягодиц. То, что Джеймс вытворяет, не могло прийти святому отцу в голову даже в самых стыдных фантазиях, и даже сейчас он гонит от себя мысли о происходящем, старается не задумываться, только чувствовать. Джеймс раздвигает ладонями ягодицы, проталкивается языком внутрь, и отец Майкл давится вздохом, всхлипывает, беспомощно скребет пальцами тяжелый бархат, покрывающий святой престол. Потом язык сменяют пальцы, и отец Майкл забывает, что чего-то стыдился, забывает о суровых взглядах святых с икон, кажется, даже себя готов забыть. Джеймс управляет им почти как кукловод — и святой отец послушно выгибается, вздрагивает, вскидывается навстречу. Даже когда Джеймс закидывает его ногу себе на плечо и входит одним тягучим движением, боль не отрезвляет его, наоборот, будто отсекает от реальности, сосредотачивает на ощущениях — жжение быстро проходит, а ровные глубокие толчки внутри словно вгоняют в транс. Отец Майкл стонет, цепляется за края алтаря побелевшими пальцами и двигается с Джеймсом в одном ритме, пойманном как-то сразу, словно они не раз занимались этим и раньше. Воздух царапает горло, и едва отец Майкл успевает глотнуть немного, как Джеймс выбивает его из легких очередным движением. Их темп смазывается, ускоряется, срывается с размеренного на беспорядочный, и святой отец чувствует себя скручиваемой пружиной — напряжение растет, скапливается где-то под поясницей, а потом выплескивается вместе с оргазмом, выламывает тело немыслимыми углами, — даже пальцы на ногах поджимаются, — и отпускает. Отец Майкл бездумно смотрит в потолок и пытается отдышаться и вернуть себе ясность мыслей. Он приподнимается на локте и видит, как Джеймс снова встает на колени, слизывает с его живота белые капли, а потом смотрит так тепло и ласково, что от этого взгляда что-то сжимается в груди.

— Эй, — шепчет он на ухо, пройдясь губами от живота до самой шеи, поднявшись на ноги, склоняется над святым отцом и целует уже проявляющиеся следы от зубов. — Бросай это все. Бросай, Майкл, и давай уедем отсюда к дьяволу. Ты и я. Я люблю тебя, ты ведь знаешь. А правила никогда не позволят нам быть вместе.

Джеймс сплетает их пальцы и тянет святого отца за руку, заставляя сесть и придвинуться к себе.

Отец Майкл молчит. Он обнимает Джеймса одной рукой, вплетает пальцы в волосы и сам прижимает его к себе, утыкаясь лбом ему в плечо. Осознание наваливается медленно и неотвратимо, а самое страшное во всем этом то, что какая-то мизерная часть его готова предать веру и их Отца, только чтобы иметь возможность целовать эти губы, смотреть в синие глаза и не испытывать вины за влечение.

— Джейми... — отзывается он мягко и растерянно, все еще собирая по кусочкам свое прошлое «я» и свою прошлую жизнь, которые теперь утрачены безвозвратно за какие-то полчаса, и не сразу понимает, что Джеймса трясет под его рукой. А потом он слышит что-то, и только спустя секунду соображает, что это за звук — слишком дик и неуместен он в данный момент. Джеймс хихикает. Смех рвется из него, и он старается его сдержать изо всех сил, сжимает губы, вжимается лицом в шею святого отца, но его все равно прорывает этим нездоровым весельем, от которого мороз по коже. 

Он отстраняется сам, пока отец Майкл пытается сообразить, что делать в такой ситуации, и осматривает его с головы до ног — в его взгляде ни намека на былое обожание, только оценка. Так рассматривают кусок мяса в витрине.

— Слишком просто, — сообщает он после короткой паузы, и выражение его лица странно — то ли улыбается довольно, то ли презрительно кривит губы. Отец Майкл хмурит брови, запахивает на груди сутану, прячась от этого разделывающего взгляда, и не понимает, о чем говорит Джеймс и почему так смотрит. Сладкий дым все еще туманит разум, но дело ведь не в нем. Просто Джеймс отчего-то больше не любит его. Отец Майкл понимает это как-то сразу, кожей чувствуя перемену, но не находя ни причины, ни смысла.

— Джеймс так убивался, — продолжает Джеймс доверительным тоном и качает головой. — Влюбился в священника, бедняга. Понятия не имею, как его угораздило — что он знает о тебе? Хотя, может, это и стало причиной. Любить человека слишком сложно, о, сколько раз я сталкивался с последствиями... Полюбить же икону — совсем другое дело. Ты был иконой для него, Майкл. Какая ирония, и имя ангельское... А уж как молиться на эту икону — личное дело верующего. Джеймс верил отчаянно и молился усердно. Иногда даже несколько раз за ночь. 

Отец Майкл морщится от этого кощунства и начинает волноваться за Джеймса. Он не знает, какое больное место задел и что послужило причиной, но уже догадывается, что его мучает некая душевная болезнь, раздирающая его личность на две части. И тот, кого он видит теперь — кто-то вроде злого близнеца, мистера Хайда, которого он разбудил неосторожным поступком.

— Джеймс, — зовет он, и его голос, тихий и уверенный, должен бы успокаивать, но Джеймс не успокаивается, а похабно облизывает губы и делает языком неприличный жест, намекая на недавние ласки.

— Джеймса нет, я заменяю, — кривляясь, он приседает в реверансе и слегка кланяется. Отец Майкл замечает, что он будто не вполне владеет своим телом — движения то запаздывают, то спешат, не согласуются друг с другом, но эти огрехи настолько мелкие, что впору списать на игру воображения. — Но знаешь, в одном он не ошибся. Секс с тобой — потрясающий. Но такой... Легкодоступный. И ради этого он... Ах да. Еще же сердце.

— Кто ты? Как твое имя? — святой отец скорее интуитивно, нежели осмысленно решает принять правила игры и узнать немного больше об этой личности. И, может быть, если удастся, вернуть Джеймса.

Джеймс ухмыляется так неприятно, что отец Майкл невольно чувствует отголосок страха, и подходит вплотную. Он опирается руками на алтарь по обе стороны от святого отца, и склоняется к самому его лицу, так, что отцу Майклу приходится откинуться назад. С этим Джеймсом находиться так близко не хочется.

— Имя мне — Легион.

И отца Майкла прошибает холодный пот, горло перехватывает, а к глазам невольно подступают слезы. Джеймс говорит негромко, почти шепчет, интимно касаясь губами уха, и голосов у него — множество сразу.

Только сейчас отец Майкл осознает всю иронию ситуации — он верил в Бога искренне и свято, но в одержимость дьяволом не может поверить до сих пор. В священном писании — да, возможно, но не в жизни, не теперь, когда вокруг — торжество научно-технического прогресса, а медицина давно научилась лечить «одержимости». Его разум отторгает то, что он услышал, ищет, за что бы зацепиться и сказать себе — этого не происходит, это ошибка, морок, сон. Он пытается удержаться в привычной реальности, но она будто расползается под пальцами с каждым вздохом Джеймса у его уха, пока он сидит, закаменев и не в силах пошевелиться. Джеймс тоже не двигается, словно дает святому отцу время свыкнуться с новым знанием или выжидает что-то. Но ему быстро надоедает, и он делает шаг назад, улыбаясь как ребенок, ожидающий похвалы родителя.

— Отомри, — усмехается он, и отец Майкл вспоминает, что нужно сделать вдох. — На самом деле я тут один, расслабься. Просто «легион» — звучит хорошо. Значимо.

— Ты не можешь так просто войти в храм Божий... — начинает было отец Майкл, едва заставляя одеревеневшие губы шевелиться, но не-Джеймс прерывает его взмахом руки.

— Конечно, могу, — он выглядит оскорбленным до глубины души таким предположением, но отец Майкл знает, что это — просто паясничество. — Ты еще чесноком помаши. Чему тебя только учили в твоей церковно-приходской...

Неожиданно для себя самого отец Майкл с кристальной ясностью понимает, что все это — взаправду. Не розыгрыш, не видение и не болезнь. В Джеймсе засела тварь из самого ада. Святой отец не может вспомнить ни слова, ни урока, но зато точно знает, что должен делать сейчас — спасать Джеймса. Изгнать нечистый дух с Божией помощью, чего бы это ни стоило. Страх внезапно отступает, оставляя только спокойную решительность. Бояться нечего — с Богом он не один.

Не-Джеймс даже делает шаг назад, когда отец Майкл поднимается на ноги, и не препятствует, когда он поднимает с пола распятие. Он сейчас походит на одного из тех святых с икон, строгих и величественных, и в его глазах сияет свет веры, той несгибаемой внутренней силы, что издревле гнала сатанинский дух прочь. Он один выступает против демона, захватившего тело Джеймса, и его величия не умаляет ни распахивающаяся сутана, ни расцветающие на теле поцелуи дьявольского отродья. Слова будто сами рождаются на языке, когда он начинает читать — и голос его заполняет пустую церковь целиком, сильный и напевный.

— Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica, in nomine et virtute Domini Nostri Jesu Christi... 

Не-Джеймс дергается, но тут же широко ухмыляется, складывая руки на груди.

— Не то чтобы мне это сильно мешало, — вклинивается он в стройный поток слов, нарушая гармонию молитвы. — Но это причиняет определенный дискомфорт. На твоем месте я бы прекратил.

Отец Майкл сосредотачивается на собственном голосе, стараясь не слышать, что говорит ему ад устами Джеймса. Молитва набирает силу, в каждое произнесенное слово отец Майкл вкладывает всю свою веру, всю любовь к прихожанину, которого он должен спасти. Краем глаза он видит, как не-Джеймс начинает нервничать — лоб его прорезает складка, губы кривятся в злобной гримасе, он нервно вздрагивает и перебирает пальцами в воздухе; в этом жесте нет осмысленности, словно это просто беспорядочные мышечные сокращения, словно он теряет власть над подконтрольным телом. 

Отец Майкл продолжает. Витражные стекла начинают дрожать, пламя свечей пляшет под взявшимся из ниоткуда порывом ветра и гаснет. Сутана распахивается на этом ветру и развевается плащом. Где-то справа падает со стены икона — рама разбивается от удара об пол.

— Прекрати! — на этот раз тварь, засевшая в Джеймсе, даже не думает притворяться им. Его голос гремит по церкви и одним своим звучанием вызывает желание закрыть уши руками и расплакаться, словно ребенок, прячущийся в шкафу от грозы. Чудовищный диссонанс невозможно описать, и невозможно представить, что что-то вообще могло издавать такой звук, не говоря уж о слабом человеческом горле. Перед этим звуком разум сворачивается в дрожащий комок отрицания, и святой отец повышает голос почти до крика, стараясь хоть чем-то приглушить его, перебить восприятие и спасти себя от безумия. Где-то над ними глубоко стонет железо, и сейчас отцу Майклу кажется, что ничего прекраснее он не слышал за всю свою жизнь.

Он смаргивает слезы и продолжает чтение, побелевшими пальцами сжимая распятие, едва успевая переводить дыхание и всей душой умоляя Господа помочь ему в этой битве. Не-Джеймс делает шаг к нему, и отец Майкл выставляет перед собой распятие как единственный щит. Лицо Джеймса страшно — оно искажено злобой так, что едва угадываются человеческие черты, словно его вылепливают заново. Глаза закатились, оставляя только белки.

— В твоих словах больше нет силы, падший священник, — рычит не-Джеймс и хватается за распятие, накрывая и стискивая руку отца Майкла своей. Резное дерево вспыхивает и обугливается за секунды, и отец Майкл кричит, первый раз прерывая свою молитву. Не-Джеймс перед ним скалится в улыбке, и усилием воли святой отец переключает свое внимание с боли в обожженной руке на молитву, сосредотачиваясь на том, чтобы не сбиться при чтении.

— Imperat tibi Deus Pater; imperat tibi Deus Filius; imperat tibi Deus Spiritus Sanctus. Imperat tibi majestas Christi...

Джеймс смеется чужим голосом, и от этого смеха хочется кричать. Отец Майкл и кричит, снова, но не от сводящего с ума хохота, а от очередной волны боли. Она вспыхивает на груди и ползет вниз по ребрам, огибает бок и стекает по позвоночнику. От нее мутится в голове, а желудок подступает к горлу.

— Молись громче, священник, — выкрикивает не-Джеймс азартно и весело и жадно ощупывает святого отца взглядом. — Молись и любуйся, как молитва ложится на твое тело — разве не чудо это?

Отец Майкл опускает взгляд и видит темно-багровые строки на груди, уходящие за спину — «Imperat tibi Deus Pater; imperat...». Сквозь тяжелый аромат благовоний он улавливает слабый сладковатый запах паленой плоти и сбрасывает сутану совсем — каждое прикосновение ткани к клейму отзывается новой вспышкой боли. 

Он пытается читать дальше. Стискивает зубы, заталкивает крик обратно в глотку и каждый раз проигрывает сам себе. Полоса текста ползет, обвивая тело диковинным узором и дымясь, и он падает на колени, корчась на полу, царапает мрамор, ломая ногти, сдирая кожу на пальцах до мяса и не замечая этого, и не кричит уже — воет по-животному, страшно, заходясь кашлем и задыхаясь. Сознание удивительно чистое, дурман отступил, и мысленно он продолжает четко проговаривать каждое слово молитвы — пока не слепнет вдруг, не перестает слышать собственный вой и, наконец, не теряет ощущение своего тела, а вместе с ним и окружающего мира.

 

Когда отец Майкл приходит в себя, свечи снова горят.

Во рту сухо и мерзкий вкус крови, губы склеились, но боль теперь — только воспоминание. Он помнит ее, чувствует ее отголоски, но она ушла. Сознание снова плывет, и он не может сфокусировать взгляд ни на чем, различая только теплое сияние свечей. Он пробует пошевелиться и не может понять, получается у него или нет. Кто-то ласково касается его лица и подносит к губам чашу с водой. Отец Майкл пьет, жадно и благодарно, а затем вновь теряет сознание.

Когда он просыпается во второй раз, зрение вполне возвращается к нему. Свечи все еще горят, а вся церковь завалена цветами. После всего произошедшего отец Майкл ничуть не удивляется им, а просто любуется — белыми лилиями устлан пол, они охапками лежат на скамьях, горами в человеческий рост сложены в проходах и у стен. Лишь небольшой круг между алтарем и надалтарным распятием свободен от цветов — и в нем коленопреклоненный Джеймс. Он не смотрит на отца Майкла, сидит, опустив голову и сложив руки на коленях. Отец Майкл пробует позвать его, но из горла вырывается только шепот. Однако Джеймс слышит его и поднимает взгляд. Ему приходится задрать голову слишком высоко, чтобы посмотреть на святого отца, и только тогда тот понимает, что на кресте распят он сам. Веревка обвивает запястья, локти и лодыжки, и это объясняет то, почему он не может пошевелиться и не чувствует рук, но совершенно не объясняет того, что ожоги, уже покрывшиеся свернувшейся сукровицей, почти не болят. Грязно-черной лентой они охватывают тело, руки и ноги, и выглядят так, что отец Майкл торопится отвести взгляд.

Он снова смотрит на Джеймса, и Джеймс выглядит как обычно, никакой печати потустороннего на лице, и отец Майкл даже на секунду верит, что у него получилось. Но потом он улыбается и снова становится адской тварью. В улыбке его нет ничего страшного — только любовь, но слишком она неуместно-безмятежна сейчас, и это пугает.

Джеймс поднимается на ноги, и подходит к святому отцу, и касается ладонью его лица — отец Майкл узнает это прикосновение. Это Джеймс поил его водой.

— Мне не больно, — пытается сказать он, и это скорее вопрос, чем утверждение, но у него снова выходит только едва слышный шепот. Он понимает, что сорвал голос, крича.

Не-Джеймс кивает.

— Я знаю, — его голос звучит успокаивающе-родным, и отцу Майклу хочется закрыть глаза и представить, что ничего не было. Что рядом просто его Джеймс. — Я не мог позволить тебе умереть так жалко, даже несмотря на то, что ты разозлил меня своими молитвами. Пойми наконец, они бессильны теперь. Ты отступился от Него, а Он оставил тебя. Но ты — икона, Майкл, и ты прекрасен. Не дело тебе умирать, скорчившись на полу.

У отца Майкла нет сил даже на то, чтобы отвернуться, отодвинуться от этого фальшиво-нежного прикосновения, и он только отводит взгляд. Ему жаль, что он не смог спасти Джеймса. Не-Джеймс будто читает его мысли.

— Ты бы не спас его, даже изгнав меня. Его ничто не спасет теперь — за всего тебя и твое сердце он заложил душу. Лишь одним способ ты мог спасти его — никогда не появляясь в его жизни, — говорит он, оправдывая самое страшное опасение отца Майкла.

— Если бы никогда ты не видел меня... — горько шепчет святой отец, не отвечая исчадию тьмы, но обращаясь к Джеймсу из своей памяти.

Не-Джеймс качает головой будто бы даже сочувственно.

— От злой судьбы не сбежать. А теперь прости, но пришла пора выполнить его желание. Скоро рассвет. 

Отца Майкла, все еще смотрящего в сторону, невольно привлекает слабое свечение в руках не-Джеймса. Это нож — самый обычный, какой есть на каждой кухне, и он светится красным все ярче, но не обжигает держащую его руку. Зато сам он ощущает грудью жар, исходящий от него, и ему снова становится страшно. 

— Услышь меня, Господи, ибо велика Твоя милость... — шепчет он одними губами, по прежнему не веря, что Бог мог оставить его, и чувствует, как лезвие входит в грудь, проходя ровно посередине, между ребер. На этот раз крика не выходит, он может лишь беззвучно раскрывать рот, и в этой тишине слышны только хруст с усилием разрезаемых хрящей и тихие слова не-Джеймса, которыми он успокаивает отца Майкла.

— Я обещаю тебе быть осторожным. Ты заслужил, святой отец, — говорит он, вытаскивая нож и делая надрез под ключицами. — Я обещаю быть нежным. Я сделаю все... красиво. Посмотри, я раскалил этот нож для тебя добела. Посмотри, как хороши эти раны, как аккуратны их края... Разве ты не произведение искусства? 

Отец Майкл словно не до конца осознает, ощущает, что делают с его телом, и именно потому все еще остается в живых. Однако он прекрасно понимает, что это ненадолго. Он проиграл.

— Господь — Пастырь мой; я ни в чем не буду нуждаться, — шепчет он, глядя как не-Джеймс старательно и действительно аккуратно отводит кожу, чтобы подобраться к его ребрам. — Он покоит меня на злачных пажитях и водит меня к водам тихим, подкрепляет душу мою, направляет меня на стези правды ради имени Своего.

Боль забывается, затуманивается, отступает куда-то. Отец Майкл чувствует сами прикосновения, но не чувствует боли, и почти тоскует о ней, как об уходящей жизни.

— Если я пойду и долиною смертной тени, не убоюсь зла, потому что Ты со мной; Твой жезл и Твой посох — они успокаивают меня...

Не-Джеймс роняет нож из рук и запускает пальцы в кровавую дыру у него на груди, ощупывает края ребер и осторожно тянет на себя и в стороны, раскрывая его. Святой отец хрипит, выгибаясь, и чувствует, как кости медленно поддаются. В глазах темнеет, но вместо того чтобы укрыться в этой тьме, отец Майкл зачем-то гонит ее от себя. Не слушающимися губами он проговаривает последние строки псалма и не может оторвать взгляда от Джеймса. Тот смотрит в самое сердце, любуясь, словно видит не чужое вскрытое тело, а нечто прекрасное и бесценное. Его взгляд так похож на тот, которым он когда-то смотрел на отца Майкла с последней скамьи, слушая проповедь, что тот малодушно поддается желанию позволить себе смотреть на него в последние минуты своей жизни. А Джеймс — пусть это будет Джеймс, пусть забудется на оставшиеся минуты страшная тварь, засевшая в нем, — вынимает Майклово сердце из груди с удивительным благоговением и нежностью, и касается его губами в целомудренном поцелуе. У святого отца дыхание замирает от этой нежности, и почти с облегчением он понимает, что больше не может выдохнуть.

***

Сначала Джеймс видит глаза — серебряные монетки в обрамлении рыжеватых ресниц. Он узнает их мгновенно и так же мгновенно холодеет от ужаса, понимая, что родной взгляд недвижим. То, что он видит дальше, он воспринимает неполно, фрагментами, никак не складывающимися в общую картинку. Красная кровь, черные надписи и края раны, белеющие кости. У Джеймса кружится голова от ужаса и тошноты; помутившимся взглядом прослеживает он темные нити, тянущиеся из груди отца Майкла к его собственным рукам, и понимает, что нити эти — сосуды и жилы. И в руках у него — еще теплое сердце.

Он хочет закричать, но горло пережимает спазмом, и он только хрипит, и не может разжать пальцы. Не может позволить ему упасть.

Происходящее кажется чудовищным сном, галлюцинацией, белой горячкой, но его тело убеждает его в обратном — он чувствует сгустки крови на руках, вес сердца, запах человеческих внутренностей — он тоже теплый. В церкви холодно, а за его спиной встает солнце, сквозь витражи освещая все детали безумной картины, вставшей перед его глазами. 

Из груди святого отца еще поднимается слабый парок. 

— Его сердце принадлежит тебе. 

Джеймс дергается от голоса, раздающегося рядом, и оборачивается. Медленно, словно через силу, словно он древний старик, и его мышцы перестали его слушаться годы назад. Позади него стоит незнакомец из бара и улыбается. Джеймсу требуется почти минута на то, чтобы понять, о чем он говорит.

— Его сердце — тебе, — продолжает мужчина, — а твоя душа — мне.

Джеймс смотрит на него и едва воспринимает сказанное. Звуки складываются в слова, слова в предложения, но смысл их ускользает от него. Ему приходится несколько раз мысленно повторить себе сказанное, чтобы понять. Но и поняв слова, он не может сообразить, что говорит этот мужчина. Слишком абсурдно и дико предположить, что он...

— Продал свою душу за его сердце. Или ты забыл уже?

И Джеймс вдруг вспоминает и свои отчаянные пьяные жалобы, и слова незнакомца, и верит, сам не желая того.

— Забирай, — говорит он, и голос его не узнать. — Забирай и душу мою, и жизнь, и пропади ты пропадом, дьявольское отродье...

Демон смеется и качает головой.

— Твое время еще не пришло, Джеймс, — отвечает он с приятной улыбкой, и того пробирает дрожью от нее. — Ты проживешь долгую жизнь. Жизнь, полную страха и сожалений. А пока я заберу нечто иное.

Джеймс снова смотрит на отца Майкла не отрываясь, пока ослепительная вспышка боли не прошивает голову насквозь, и Джеймс выкашливает истошный крик, роняя свое страшное сокровище и сжимая ее руками. Колени его подламываются, и он падает, раздирает лицо ногтями, и потом вдруг замирает, несмотря на нестерпимую боль. Под его ладонями — две выжженные дыры на месте глаз, и ужас от этого осознания сильнее агонии.

— Перед смертью, — слышит Джеймс, — он пожелал, чтобы ты никогда его не видел. Грешно не выполнить последнее желание умирающего.

Больше Джеймс его не слышит — ни шагов, ни шелеста одежды, но знает, что незнакомец ушел. Вслепую он подползает к распятию, и поскуливая, утыкается лбом в ноги отца Майкла, теперь уже не чувствуя крови, не обращая на нее внимания. На большее его не хватает — слишком вымотан он болью и ужасом произошедшего. Джеймс шепчет молитвы, все подряд, какие только может вспомнить, просьбы о прощения и признания в любви, молит небеса забрать у него рассудок, но по-прежнему помнит увиденное до мелочей.

Так их и находят прихожане, когда приходит время воскресной утренней молитвы, и какое-то время никто не может пошевелиться, пораженный ужасом этой сцены извращенного поклонения, расцвеченной падающими сквозь витражи лучами солнца. Тишину нарушает только бормотание и всхлипы коленопреклоненного Джеймса. 

Бальзамический аромат лилий скрадывает запах крови.


End file.
